This invention relates to an improved apparatus for generating a lead signal in an antiskid braking system.
Antiskid systems have in the past been provided with lead networks to improve braking efficiency. Such lead networks are responsive to a time derivative of a signal and act to anticipate behavior of the braked wheel. For example, in response to a sharply decelerating wheel, a lead network acts to reduce brake pressure and to arrest the wheel deceleration and prevent wheel skids.